¿Modelos?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Milk y Bulma están cansadas de que Goku y Vegeta se la pasen entrenando y han decidido mandarlos a buscar trabajo, con la amenaza de que si no lo hacen no comerán durante una semana…así que nuestros queridos sayayis tendrán que hacerlo, pero será que Bulma y Milk no se arrepentirán?


**Dragón ball z, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama…yo solo los uso por entretenimiento**

* * *

**¿Modelos?**

**Buscando trabajo**

**Milk y Bulma están cansadas de que Goku y Vegeta se la pasen entrenando y han decidido mandarlos a buscar trabajo, con la amenaza de que si no lo hacen no comerán durante una semana…así que nuestros queridos sayayis tendrán que hacerlo, pero será que Bulma y Milk no se arrepentirán?**

La tierra un lugar hermoso, en la cual habita la raza humana una raza pacifica que…

GOKU YA BASTA! ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TE LA VIVAS ENTRENANDO – gritaba Milk- POR QUE NO HACES ALGO POR TU VIDA, NUNCA TRAES DINERO A ESTA CASA…- seguía gritando la mujer

Pero, Milk yo no sé trabajar sabes bien que yo no soy bueno construyendo…solo se destruir- decía un Goku con cabeza agachada

NO ME IMPORTA!-rugió-MAÑANA MISMO SALES A BUSCAR UN TRABAJO! O NO COMES POR UNA SEMANA!Y ES ENSERIO-amenazo

Pero…pero…- Goku está con lágrimas en los ojos

Lo siento papa- decía un Goten que había presenciado el griterío de su madre-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~en otro lugar~~~~~

MUJER TU NO ERES NADIE PARA GRITARME ASÍ!- gritaba vegeta

A NO?, PUES FÍJATE QUE SI SOY ALGUIEN SOY LA DUEÑA DE CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA Y TAMBIÉN DE ESTA CASA Y YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ENTRENES Y VIVAS PIDIENDO ROBOTS Y NO SE QUE MAS?, SABES YA CÁNSATE!- contesto Bulma

COMO TE…-vegeta fue callado

NO, VEGETA SI QUIERES COMER, MAÑANA MISMO SALES A BUSCAR TRABAJO, PORQUE YA ESTOY HARTA! Y NO ME DIGAS NADA QUE SI NO LO HACES OLVÍDATE DE COMER Y DE LA CAPSULA DE ENTRENAMIENTO- amenazo la peli azul

Ahhhhhhh!- grito vegeta frustrado y molesto pues sabía que tenía que obedecer a su mujer o si no todas las amenazas hechas por Bulma se harían reales

~~~~~~~a la mañana siguiente~~~~~~~~

Vemos a dos hermoso hombres caminar por la ciudad, uno molesto y el otro de lo más entretenido mirando las tienda autos y mas…

Porque…porque?- se preguntaba vegeta- yo que te hice Dende…qué?(aparte de matarlo en la saga de freeza, mmm nada)- porque aparte de que Bulma me amenazara para buscar trabajo?, me tuvieron que enviar con el inepto de Kakaroto- pensó deprimido

Mira vegeta, porque no preguntamos ahí?- pregunto inocente Goku

Kakaroto…sabes cocinar?-pregunto un raramente tranquilo vegeta, a lo cual Goku negó- ENTONCES NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!-grito un exasperado vegeta

Ay! Ya no te enojes-dijo Goku sonriendo- que nadie nos dará trabajo así…-

Pues me importa muy poco!- volvió a gritar

A no? Pues a mí sí, no quiero morir de hambre- dijo un raramente serio Goku

Solo cállate!- dijo ya un poco calmado vegeta- déjame pensar…-dijo sentándose en una banca de un parque siendo seguido por Goku

Mmmm…-vegeta seguía pensando

Y dime ya se te ocurrió algo?-pregunto después de un rato Goku, pero no recibió respuesta así que insistió- vegeta…vegeta…vegeta, vegeta….

Cállate!, no ves que estoy pensando!- grito el sayayin más bajo, molesto-

Ahhh… ya pero no me ignores, creí que dormías…- dijo de lo más tranquilo Goku ignorando la mirada asesina de vegeta- además de que de nada nos sirve estar sentados…-dijo poniéndose de pie

Haz lo que quieras…- dijo sin mirarlo vegeta

Estas, seguro?- dijo poniéndose frente a vegeta – porque si es así ya me voy…-insistió pero vegeta lo ignoraba- vamos vegeta…es mejor buscar juntos que solos…si?, vamos- pidió cual niño chiquito

YA! Déjame en paz – dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar haciendo que Goku sonriera victorioso-

Así siguieron caminado por un buen rato hasta que…

Tengo hambre…-se quejo Goku, ganándose una mirada de desprecio de su acompañante-ya…me callo…-agregó al ver los ojo asesinos de vegeta-

Mira kakaroto, no es por nada…pero…-fue interrumpido por la voz de una chica que de un edificio de modelaje que estaba cerca de donde Goku y vegeta, se encontraban parados-

Son perfectos…disculpe, no quiero ser entrometida, ni nada pero…escuche que andaban buscando trabajo y justo hoy nuestros modelos renunciaron por…-la chica fue callada por vegeta-

Sabe, me importa poco lo que le pase…solo dígame que diablos quiere?-pregunto exasperado

Vegeta, se cortes con la señorita…-hablo, Goku-

Tu cállate, kakaroto!-

Eh…Hana, estos son los nuevos modelos…-la voz de un hombre, medio rarito, que venia acercándose paro lo que seria un griterío de vegeta-

Eh, señor…bueno, ellos….-la joven de cabellos negro y ojos celestes, no supo que contestar-

Claro, claro que son ellos…están, perfectos…-dijo, mientras se acomodaba las gafas, vegeta lo veía mal y Goku sonreía inocente…-

Si, ellos son…-por fin dijo la joven y al ver que ninguno de los dos hombres la contradecía sonrió- ellos son…

Soy Goku y él es mi amigo vegeta…-presento el sayayin mas alto-

Que no soy tu amigo- le gruño el enojón de vegeta-

Uy…que chulada, bueno…a que esperas, niña, adentro…-ordeno el hombre rarito-

Si señor…-contesto la joven antes de guiar a los dos sayayin adentro del edificio-

¿Goku y vegeta, se darán cuenta de que fueron contratados, sin saber, para ser modelos?¿Bulma y Milk, se arrepentirán de haberlos mandado a trabajar?¿ese hombre rarito, les habrá puesto el ojo?¿Goku y vegeta, serán bueno modelos?...las respuestas a estas preguntas en el próximo capitulo de ¿Modelos?

* * *

**N/A: hola!...aquí les traigo un finc, humorístico en el cual los protagonistas son nuestros queridos y lindos sayayines puros…espero les gustes y me dejen su opinión que, es muy valiosas…besos y gracias por leer! **


End file.
